Poor children demonstrate a lag in cognitive and language development in both preschool and later school years. The family is the primary provider of education and can significantly effect early intellectual development. Educational intervention on a continuing basis is needed by less privileged children during the critical early years. The medical facility can serve as an ecologically valid base of a Parent Education Program (PEP) since it is host to a captive audience of parents with children in the target age group. The nurturance of cognitive development, as part of comprehensive child care, is as valid as providing nutritional guidelines for the growing body. The cognitively oriented curriculum of the PEP covers up an equally important hidden curriculum, an interactive history of parent and child. We propose to extend the PEP to provide the parent with a more substantial base of experiences to enable her to ultimately generate her own curriculum. We will study the changing interactions of parent and child during the extended PEP, as a function of both the experiences of the parent and the age of the child. We want to document how a parent sees her role in teaching her child and how her views change as a result of training experiences. We will also compare the difference in performance of children whose parents carry out the early training program versus two later groups, starting six months apart, who begin the training at later stages of development.